Jazz, what have you done?
by jammythedodger
Summary: What has he done? What links the girl with him and Edward? after breaking dawn NEW AND IMPROVED
1. Chapter 1

What the hell are you doing here?!?

Epov

It was strangely quite today. Em and Rose were out, Alice was shopping with Bella and Nessie, whilst Carlisle and Esme were at the hospital. Just me a Jazz. He was upstairs soing something, sitting in his "emo corner" as Em calls it, being a moody and, well Jasper. I was watching TV when I heard raised voices from outside the house,

"No Darcy! I don't want to do this!" It was a male voice and I could make out his thoughts **"No,** **not now. Why can't she leave the past alone? It was HER fault!" **I couldn't trace the female's thoughts, which was very odd. But then the female spoke,

"Don't be silly Aubyn, you were the one who suggested the whole trip to find him! You can't change your mind now!" A loud dragging noise, several thumps and the one named Aubyn crying out in suprise. Hang on, I recognise that name and voice. Ok, it's higher than what it was, but surely in can't be my cousin Darcy? No, I'm sure she died years ago. A loud knock sounded on the door, I conviced myself that it couldn't possibly be her. I opened the door, and came face to face with the very person I wished it wasn't. She gasped,

"Edward? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" I stared back and said,

"No Darcy, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Jpov

I heard Ed shout and decided to investigate. Peering over the banister, Ed was eye to eye with two strangers. Actually, the girl looks a bit familiar, but the guy was definitly NOT from around here. The girl spoke,

"Aubyn, this is Edward, My cousin. Edward, Aubyn my son. We are here to find a Jasper Whitlock" she smiled at Edward, who was still gawping. Oh no, why are they looking for me? I bet this is all Ems fault. I think it would be a good idea for me to hide. I don't want any trouble. But Ed grassed me up,

"He lives here. I'll get him for you, JASPER!" Damn. I half-heartedly dragged myself down the stairs. Why is it they always give me away? I never tell Carlisle where Em and Ed go out to cause havoc. Actually, it's me and Em, Ed is too much of a killjoy. Still, surely he could tell what their intentions are,** Ed, I really don't want trouble, **I thought. But it was pointless, He grabbed me and dragged me the rest of the way.

"Here he is, what do you want him for?" Asked Ed, Darcy raised an eyebrow,

"Take a look. A GOOD look at Aubyn. Can you guess?" She pulled me over to Aubyn side. I saw it straight away. I remembered her face and realised that the Aubyn guy looked a lot like me. It all came flooding back, that few short months. He was my son, and Edward had realised it.

"JASPER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I am so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, I forgot to say that I don't own twilight. Shame.**

Epov

Why her?

Jpov

Why me?

Epov

Of all the people in the world, Jasper had to do it to her. My cousin, the one I thought who escaped the 'flu and lived on. Now I know she didn't. I couldn't get the image of Bella's suffering out of my head. Darcy went through that! Darcy came close to death! All because of Jasper. I heard Jaspers thoughts **"Edward is going to kill me"** He knew it and hadn't said.

"Edward? Do you want the explanation of what happened?" asked Darcy, "I can hear your thoughts, and other peoples. Just like you." this was a surprise, but that isn't the most important thing at the moment. I wanted the explanation,

"Come in and then you can explain this. ALL of this." I said glaring at Jasper. Aubyn and Jasper came in, but Darcy stayed behind. She looked at me said,

"It's not all Jaspers fault, alright?" and strode in. Whatever, it was his kid, so it's his fault.

I came into the room where they had gathered. "Who is going to explain this all then?" I demanded. Darcy sighed,

"Is he always like this?" She asked Jasper, he nodded. How rude, i'm not that bad. But she started the explanation,

"Ok, it was about 2 months before you supposedly died. I was staying overnight in Mexico, this was unplanned and my Dad wasn't that happy with the idea. But we did. That was when Jasper and some others leapt out on me. I think the leader was called Maria, she forced Jasper to. She was keen to experiment with newborns. It was over quickly, and I left Mexico very shaken. Fast forward to a day after you 'died'. I had kept it quite secret, I hid away so no one knew what was happening. I ran to the hospital and begged to see a doctor, this was of course, Dr Cullen. He took me to his house, or thats what I think. I can't remember the details. But all I know is that you were the one who bit me, not Jasper, not Aubyn, YOU." She pointed at me. I was shocked, I was the one who bit her? I didn't remember it, but i suppose i was in the process of becoming a vampire. Everything was a little hazy around then.

"OH!I did wonder who bit you. I always thought it was the newborn thingy" said Jasper pointing to Aubyn. Aubyn didn't look to happy at being called a "Thingy". Then the worst thing ever happened. I heard Alices car pull up in the drive.

(What happens next? I will write the rest when I have time. And get some more ideas)


End file.
